Of Snakes and Swans
by StrangegirlMegan
Summary: When a strange new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher arrives at Hogwarts and brews up unhappy memories for Severus Snape, he has to make a decision that will affect the rest of his life. ((Chapters 3 & 4 NOW UP!))
1. A Sudden Blow

Author's Note: This is my first entry on fanfiction.net, and also, my first fanfiction all together! Be gentle and don't flame too badly- criticism is welcome, bitching is not.  
  
Also, MASSIVE, ground-scraping, bowing-and-groveling thanks to Jaqueline (angelicgirl), who provided the get-up-and-go inspiration to start this, as well as a wonderful sounding board. Thanks much, girl! :)  
  
This is also partially dedicated to Barry, who has sat with me and my endless bitching night after night after night. Thanks so much, honey- you make it all better, no matter what. :)  
  
Disclaimer: While Leda is mine, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Harry, Hermione, and everyone else (especially the lovely, luscious Snape!) belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to any of them, as much as I'd love to have Severus under my control... lucky woman!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They can't be serious, Leda thought silently, mouth slightly agape and vermilion eyes wide. Surely not there...  
  
"Yes, Leda. We mean what we say," said the aging Malfoy, one brow rising slowly in a look of challenge.  
  
A grimace passed her lips at his abrupt reception of her thoughts, and she obediently lowered her head. I want to say no!, her mind screamed. It's too dangerous! There's no way -I- can do it... why would they even ask me? I'm much too inexperienced, an-...  
  
"Leda!"  
  
She blinked and startled, eyes flicking up to her more highly ranked brethren. "Y-yes?", she stammered, quickly biting her lip and clearing her throat. Work, damn you! You'll only look weak to them!  
  
A cold smile passed Malfoy's thin lips. "We realize that you are hardly adept enough to handle a situation like this, should something... unfortunate?... arise, but Dumbledore, aged as the codger is, will not recognize your face. You have not been seen with us before. This is important." He paused, and steepled his fingers in front of his eyes. A bitter, icy laugh hissed past his lips. "After all, we can hardly have Voldemort himself waltzing into their grounds, can we?"  
  
A smile passed her lips- she always had loved his sense of humor, as biting and derogatory as it can be. "Of course not, Brother Lucius," she replied cooly. "I'm honored that you've chosen me for this, and I promise not to fail you," she said quietly, confidence beginning to filter back into her voice. A pause filled the air before her green eyes raised and found theirs- her brethren, her friends, and her protectors- and a faint smile curved across her lips. They will defend me. These are my brothers. If something happens, they will come to my rescue without hesitation, her mind said. The smile widened and tightened just slightly, heart thrilling with sudden anticipation as she spoke,"How soon may I leave?"  
  
  
  
Her mind reeled as she stepped off the train at Hogsmeade- my god, am I here already? Perhaps I've taken the wrong train and I'm in the wrong place. Perhaps it's already been finished, and I can go home. A sick tension knotted itself in her stomach and, for good measure, anxiety tightened her throat.  
  
"Missus Sloane?" boomed a voice from behind her. Her robes fluttered wildly as she whipped around, wand drawn and pointed at the towering behemoth who put his hands up in timid defense. She hesitated and stammered, palms breaking into a cold sweat as she put her wand away again.  
  
"H-Hagrid, right?" she managed out, laughing tightly as he nodded. "I'm sorry... I wasn't expecting anyone..." A loud clatter and maddened squaking startled her out of her apologies. The fool conductor had dropped her owl's cage in his bumbling effort to take him off the train. She sneered.  
  
The groundskeeper frowned and began to admonish the conductor for his treatment of her owl, and she took a moment to quickly take in the environment around her. Small streets. Quaint businesses. Train stations. Hogsmeade looks like every other wizard town I've been to, she remarked to herself. How exciting.  
  
With Hagrid's help, she boarded the carriage to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, no less nervous than the moment her post- graduation mission had been assigned. Uncomfortable next to the hulking giant, she leaned against the side of the carriage, watching him with vague suspicions.  
  
"How long is the trip?"  
  
"Oh, jes a few minutes," he rumbled, and shone an amicable smile down on the young girl. "How're you feelin' about teachin' here? We've had trouble from teachers in your position before, but," he interjected with a shrug of his massive shoulders, "Albus told us that yer real smart... graduatin' from Durmstrang and all."  
  
She nodded and, trying to focus her nervous energy into somewhere less obvious than her voice, began fumbling with the sleeves on her robe. "Y-yes, I graduated top of my class. It was very difficult." She paused, then continued after casting a wary glance outside when a howl broke across the clearing. "But I expect to do well here. Teaching has always been a dream of mine, let alone in such a renowned school as Hogwarts."  
  
"Aye, and un'er Dumbledore..." Hagrid rumbled, pausing and casting a look to his pocket watch. "Oh, dear... we're goin' t'be late for dinner. May miss some of the Sortin' Ritual..."  
  
Leda frowned, and made no qualms about hiding the disdainful look on her face. Wonderful, she thought. Only you could make a bad impression before you even step foot in the school.  
  
By the time they arrived, Leda had asked Hagrid to bring her things to her room that she would have help finding later, not wanting to be any more late to dinner than she was already.  
  
In a flurry of flapping black robes and mussed waves of auburn hair, she entered the Great Hall with a panicked expression and came to a skidding halt. Every student and teacher within the hall stopped their conversation and stared at her. Even the Sorting Hat stopped it's words, placed awkwardly on the head of a frightened first-year.  
  
She merely stood there, mouth a bit open and eyes filled with panic and fearful confusion. Oh god, Leda... you've blown it already. Remember what they told you to do...  
  
Just as her fingers tensely found the comforting base of her wand, the Headmaster rose to his feet and began to speak. His warm, thick voice echoed across the hushed hall, commanding that respect and attention be paid. "Students, and administrators, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce our new teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts- Miss Leda Sloane. She graduated at the top of her class from Durmstrang Academy, and I know I can trust you all to make her feel comfortable in her new home." A sigh of relief fluttered from her chest and a smile overwhelmed her fair features. Oh, thank you, you doddering old fool!, she thought, before smiling graciously and bowing her head low towards the teachers' table.  
  
She hardly heard the warm rounds of applause and few shouts of welcome as she made her way for the teacher's table. Her sharp eyes scanned the teachers whose faces she already knew so well. Dumbledore, obviously. McGonagall and her sharp eyes. Snape... the Potions Master. That's the only one they told me to be wary of, she thought, lowering her eyes away from him with a delicate smile. He's the only one who has been with us before.  
  
Dinner was wonderfully uneventful. Her seat between McGonagall and Flitwick gave her ample time to see the notable students of the school, and learn the Houses and their various histories. That's Malfoy's son, she told herself, watching the white-haired boy's snide grin as he stuck chewed gum into another student's hair. Wow... how can you miss that hair? Those eyes? That sneer? He looks simply identical to his father.  
  
And there's Potter, she thought, lips pursing in a look of thoughtfulness she had been practicing rather than her habit of simply frowning. The One-Who-Lived. A sense of dutiful anger filled her as she watched the scarred boy laugh and joke with other students of his house, and she rose to excuse herself politely.  
  
"I hope it's all right that I turn in a bit early?," Leda asked, smiling faintly at the teachers around her. "It's been a rather long day for me."  
  
"Oh, of course," McGonagall exclaimed, rising first. "Let me go find a House Elf to lead you to your room, Leda."  
  
The teachers each rose in turn and shook her hand, smiling brightly and thanking her for coming to fill the teaching position at their school. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney, all down the line before she reached the Potions Master. A hesitation stalled her before she extended her hand, smiling as simply as she had to the others.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, Professor," she said, hand still extended.  
  
He watched her for several long moments, silent and probing in his dark demeanor. With startling speed, he snaked a hand out of his long sleeves and briefly shook her hand, abruptly releasing it. "Sloane," was all he said before turning and exiting the Great Hall. She frowned deeply, looking down at her hand for a brief moment before excusing herself as well.  
  
The House Elf who had volunteered to lead her to her room merely led her about in circles for what seemed like hours before finally stumbling across the right room. As it fumbled for the keys and the stairs shifted behind her, she glanced towards them and caught sight of Snape's robetails vanish into a corridor. A thoughtful frown pressed itself to her lips again, and she ushered inside her room without a word of thanks to the bumbling creature that had lead her there. That night, sleep came quickly, tomorrow's tasks pushed to the back of her mind and true exhaustion overwhelming her, mind still holding thoughts of her first night at Hogwarts. 


	2. The Great Wings Beating Still

Author's Note: Though it was just earlier tonight that I posted the first part of my story, I've got a terrible urge to continue! Keep reviewing, though! It makes me feel special! :) Also, there may be several flips between character POV in this... I wrote something earlier from each of their points of view, and Snape's came out so good that I want to put parts of it in here. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, the usual Harry Potter cast still don't belong to me... maybe one day, though... when I enact my eeeevil plan! Mwaha-ha-ha! Mwahahaha! They will be mine! (But for now, they're J.K. Rowling's, and Leda is mine. I'll be happy to trade! :))  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first-years had been initiated and sorted, introductions had been made, and the first day of classes had begun.  
  
Leda had set her wand to shriek at exactly six AM with an "alarmus titanicus" spell she cast the night before. The moment it began to bounce across the desk, emitting a high-pitched wail, she stumbled out of bed. Still half-awake, but determined to make a more timely impression this morning than she had last night, she felt her way to the bathroom and pulled her sleeping robe off, stepping into the shower. The cold water sent a chill through her bones, and she awoke fully, suddenly. My god, she thought in a near state of shock. I'm inside of Hogwarts. This simple phrase rang through her mind wildly, and she lifted her face to the icy splashes of water showering down on her. But where do I start? Who do I talk to, where do I look to find out what they asked? She grabbed a bottle of Welton's Extremely Elderberry shampoo and dumped a thick dollop into her hand. Could they have been any more ambiguous?, she sneered to herself, scrubbing the shampoo roughly into her hair. "We need you to find out an easy point of access to the school. A weakness in the system," they said. Right. I think I'll just wander about and prod at the walls for a bit.  
  
Turning off the showerhead, she grabbed her towels- each marked in the corner with an embroidered emblem of the school- and wrapped them around herself. First things first, Leda thought. Get to breakfast. Talk with the teachers. Go to your class and teach. That's all you need to worry about right now.  
  
Leda was half-way into her robes and proper uniform when she cursed sharply to herself. She hadn't bothered to ask that stupid House Elf where her classroom is. She flopped back onto the bed, damp curly hair wrapped in one of the dark navy towels. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"Damn."  
  
  
  
  
  
She made it to breakfast with time to spare, finding the seat she took last night and smoothing her robes. The hall was empty, thankfully, and it gave her time to merely reflect. Stay away from the Potions teacher. Keep close to McGonagall. Keep even closer to Dumbledore. They are much more trusting, and all the more unlikely to suspect. She repeated the instructions she had been given over and over again, reaching up and finger combing her still damp waves of red-brown hair.  
  
Just as she remembered the drying spell she had been taught by one of her peers in school, and drew her wand to perform it, the door from behind the teacher's table creaked open. Leda startled violently, wand clattering to the floor and hand grasping her chest over where her heart pounded furiously.  
  
Snape. Why him?, she thought as the raven-haired, sallow-skinned professor let the door fall closed behind him. She groaned inwardly. Why couldn't Flitwick be early, or even Trelawney? Damn!  
  
Falling back into character, as it were, she let loose a tense laugh, reaching down for her wand. "I-... I'm sorry. I didn't think a-..."  
  
He cut her off with an abrupt grunt, thin white lips turned up into a sneer. "I don't think there's any need to go further than that, Sloane." With a brush of robes, he took his seat several spaces down from her as students began to filter into the hall for breakfast. Leda made no attempt to hide her stern frown in his direction.  
  
"I said, I didn't think anyone else would be here this early," she continued, putting her wand away and looking out over the hall. I should've known better, she thought with a snort. As if this sweet Peggy-Sue act could fool an ex-Death Eater...  
  
"Oh, Sloane," he purred menacingly, dark eyes holding on hers. "This isn't early. This is 'on time', which seems to be an alien concept to you," he trailed off, pulling a skeletal finger through a strand of greasy black hair and returning to watching the hall.  
  
She cast another sidelong glance to the potions professor as Flitwick and a few of the other teachers took their places at the table. She found her lips pursing even more tightly as her eyes were met with his.  
  
She looks just like her, Snape thought. The auburn waves. Those earth- shattering green eyes. That fair skin. This cannot be real- a trick of the eyes, nothing more. You're being foolish, he told himself. Snape forced himself to cast his hollow black gaze out over the hall. Ignore her, Severus. She is nothing but an underage tart thrust into your job by that aging fool Dumbledore. Finding comfort in his bitter thoughts, he settled easily back in his chair.  
  
Do it, she dared herself. Keep up the act. You must not let his ill- temper affect your persona. She cast a gentle, amicable smile to the professor, voice still strong as she spoke to him. "How are you this morning, Professor?"  
  
The voice! Even the voice matches!- these words exploded into his mind, much to his chagrin. A grimace tightened his mouth. "Oh, wonderful, Sloane. Thank you so much for deigning to ask," he murmured, rapidly rising from his seat and descending to scold an overly happy Gryffindor boy. Leda merely smiled. Bastard.  
  
  
  
Small talk over breakfast led her to find out that one of the two students she dreaded having- Malfoy- was in her class first period. She found Draco and his flunkies after breakfast was cleared and followed them, several steps behind, to her classroom. My classroom, she thought. What a strange thing to consider.  
  
"Class?", she asked once the seats were filled, unsure entirely of what she expected as a response. Nothing was said. I suppose that's fine, she sighed, taking a deeply empowering breath before considering.  
  
She cleared her throat, and continued, "I am Miss Sloane- Professor Sloane- whichever you wish- and I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Oh, so that's what this class is? That's who you are? I was so confused- I couldn't tell! Thank you so much for clearing that up!" A bout of laughter erupted along one side of the room.  
  
Leda needn't even look to have recognized Draco's voice. The Malfoy men, she thought, letting out a brief, curt sigh. Sharply, she glanced in their direction, glimmering green eyes narrowed sharply. Something dangerous connected with Draco as his eyes met hers- something familiar, and the look of recognition was clear in his face. The smarmy smirk vanished instantly.  
  
"If I may continue, Mr. Malfoy," she said, clearing her throat before continuing. "I understand that there have been many unfortunate accidents with your previous teachers. I assure you that you will not be so lucky with me."  
  
She paused to cast a glance over the classroom. Students of both houses this period- Slytherin and Ravenclaw- were sitting with their jaws agape.  
  
"I plan to be around for quite some time, and so, I suggest you all start pandering to get on my good side. I've already had a few-" and here, she paused to cast a glance over the Slytherins, " -be less than welcoming to me, and so I'm not feeling too generous right now. You all would do well to change that, should you have any hope of passing."  
  
The silence in the classroom was deafening, and to Leda's ears, infinitely comforting. Maybe I should have gone into teaching earlier, she thought, smiling coolly before beginning the day's lesson. 


	3. Being So Caught Up

Author's Notes: Well, my dear friend and beta-reader Jaqueline (AngelicGirl) has once more given me the inspiration to keep writing instead of letting this peter out due to lack of reviews (*coughcough*). Thanks again, girl. I hope it's worth it. :)  
  
And Barry? It's still a bar (not a pub), they're still french fries (not chips), and it's a STORE (not a shop). ;D  
  
Disclaimer: While there IS a Snape toy and a lot of pictures on my desk, the Harrypotterverse characters that you recognize still aren't mine. Damn it all. *snaps fingers*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leda sat quietly at the long teacher's table, watching over the few scattered, small groups of first-year Hufflepuffs spread throughout the Great Hall during their study period. Those who wanted to practice casting would come sit with her in the Great Hall, and those who wished to research history or spells had the option of studying under the watchful eye of Professor Sinistra, in the library.  
  
Several books and papers were spread over her area, eyes lowered from the generally quiet students. She was busy mulling over next week's lesson when it struck her. It had been nearly two months since she arrived at the school, with little progress outside of student accquaintance and class lessons. She frowned at this thought. Time is a neccessarily evil, though. Surely they can understand that.  
  
A surprisingly loud crack echoed across the hall. She glanced upwards just in times to see hissing sparks erupt from the wand of a blushing, stammering Hufflepuff girl sitting alone at the end of the table.  
  
"Miss Morgan," Leda began.  
  
The little blonde-haired girl, nearly trembling with tension, blurted out a series of stutters and reddened even more. "Y-y-yes, P-... P- ... P- ..."  
  
Leda interrupted rather curtly but tried to keep her tone as gentle as possible. "Would you like my help, Miss Morgan? I realize my schooling was in a different country, and perhaps that makes it a bit strange, but I don't ever remember a simple 'lumos' spell as being one that causes such fireworks."  
  
The girl started to stammer again, but stopped herself before Leda could and simply nodded, blonde ringlets bouncing enthusiastically.  
  
Leda sighed to herself, rising and descending down to the House tables. I need to focus, she thought. Not on the students, not on the lessons, not even on the teachers- on the school itself. Surely there are thousands of strange passages throughout- passages easily leading to an exit, perhaps? She snorted to herself, and the blonde girl snapped her eyes down to her paper. It's never that easy, she thought to herself.  
  
Several more series of sparks were emitted throughout the impromptu lesson, much to the delight of some Hufflepuffs and the nervous fear of others. Finally, as Mallory Morgan got a tiny glowing light to appear at the end of her wand and the small class burst into applause, the bell rang for a change of class. Leda waved them away with a sigh and stood, moving back to her desk to gather her things. She had a class of Gryffindor third- years next, she reminded herself, a brief frown darkening her features as she gathered her books.  
  
"Sloane," the voice growled, as laughter and shouts erupted from behind her into the Hall. Her eyes narrowed, hesitating at the bottom of the black silk robes before snapping upwards to meet his eyes. Snape smirked from behind a drape of black hair before continuing.  
  
"Sloane, tell your simpering, snot-nosed sheep to hurry. I can hardly be expected to force my study class to stand while yours hangs around bleating for you to herd them away."  
  
Leda's eyes flashed dangerously, lips pressed together so tightly that they turned white as her pale cheeks. That greasy, dirt-sucking bastard, her mind hissed. Do it, Leda. Tell him what you think about his sniping attitude, stinking potions, and slap his sneering, stupid smirk! She stared at him for a long moment, her body taut with anger. No. I can't. I can't touch him, because it would raise questions. I can't change, because people will notice. Wordless, and with an intentionally injured expression, she turned and skipped back down the stairs, books and papers tucked firmly under her arms.  
  
What was that?, he wondered, watching her brush through the incoming flood of Slytherin students. She seemed much too angry- shame, considering how much more accessible to insult she is when she's sickeningly sweet. With this thought he took his seat, still watching the doors long after she was gone.  
  
  
  
This must stop, she thought sourly, hurrying down the stone corridors to her class room. I've put up with this for two months now, with no explanation put forth other than it's simply his personality. There's no doubt that he is foul tempered, but this treatment is utterly intolerable, she fumed. Of all the nerve, he dares to speak to me in such a tone after willfully abandoning his brothers to the cause. The best way to prevent a potential incident later, though, is to stop the provocation now. You must speak to him. Soon.  
  
She burst into the packed classroom and slammed the door behind her. Her books hit the desk with a bang, silencing any Gryffindors who hadn't caught the point already.  
  
"I'm sure you've already passed your papers to the front of the row?," she mumbled, quickly setting her books in their proper place. Ron Weasley- strikingly reminiscent to several other flame-haired children throughout the school- leaned over to Parvati Patil and whispered something. Without hesitation, Leda drew her wand and aimed it precisely at the boy, speaking with a cool clarity that betrayed her still roiling, angry thoughts. "Locomandibus mortis!"  
  
The class gasped simultaneously as the boy's jaw snapped shut. He looked up at Leda, who stood perfectly posed with hands on waist, his eyes wide in panic. Muffled cries for help tried to fight past his locked jaw, and a sneer formed on her lips. Her narrowed eyes found the dark-haired boy seated just behind Weasely.  
  
"Potter, cast the anticharm to what I just did," she snapped.  
  
The bespectacled boy hesitated for a moment before pointing his wand at Weaseley and speaking quietly. "Relashio mandibus."  
  
Weaseley's jaw fell open and he gasped for air, gawking at Leda in a state of sudden horror and incredible embarrasment. He shot an apologetic look to Parvati, slouched in his chair, and turned nearly as red as his hair.  
  
"Now, Mister Weasely, as I'm certain that you were assisting Miss Patil in the work that will be quizzed in class today," she paused as the class let out a simultaneously groan. "Please tell me the name of the spell I just cast, as well as the anticharm. This was at the very beginning of the chapters on Binding Spells which I assigned, so it should be no problem."  
  
She waited, watching as he tossed a helpless look to Hermione, who shrugged in return. Leda smiled faintly as the bushy-haired Gryffindor mouthed, "I can't help you!"  
  
"Er..." Ron started, for a brief moment, before lowering his eyes and mumbling at his desk.  
  
She rapped her wand on the desk sharply. "Now!"  
  
Folding her arms and the long sleeves of her robe, she smirked slightly as he spoke. "I don't...er... don't know, Miss Sloane. I didn't read it."  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor," she spat, moving back behind her desk. "Now, I want each of you to find a partner and, in groups, you'll come up to me and cast a binding spell and the anticharm on your partner, and then your partner will do it in return. Get working."  
  
The class broke into careful murmurs for only a moment before immediately falling silent. Leda lifted her eyes, beginning to admonish them for not working as they were told, and a clap rang across the class. And another. And another.  
  
Applause? Who would dare?, her mind spat as she followed the students' eyes, wheeling around to face the door. As she parted her auburn waves from her face, she grimaced. Snape stood in the gaping doorway and clapped his long, thin hands together, sneer splitting his thin mouth into a mocking grin.  
  
"Bra-vo, Sloane," he dripped, still clapping slowly. "I've found there's no better way to deal with our little triad of terror..." He sent a venomous glance into the classroom, and Granger, Potter, and Weasely all lowered their eyes. The poisonous look then shot to the fuming Leda, and he spoke curtly. "Sloane, I'd like to see you in my office later to discuss tact within the classroom." Her jaw dropped, rather akin to how Weasley's had earlier in class, and he turned and disappeared into the hallways, leaving her absolutely speechless. 


	4. Mastered By The Brute Blood Of The Air

Author's Notes: Yes, once more I'm spitting out two chapters in one night! Expect a few revisions to take place after I post this, as I tend to notice things even my beta(s) miss when I read the posting. Nothing serious- usually just spelling and grammar spots. Thanks for sticking with me so far, and please review!!  
  
Dedications: Jacqueline- you rock, sister. :) Thanks again for inspiration and advice on Snapeyness.  
  
Barry- You're so British, it hurts! :D Oh, yeah, and sweet, cute, and all that other sappy crap. ;)  
  
Brad- Thanks so much for helping on the last chapter, and I look forward to working with you on our idea! *thumbs up* And... *grins* ...now you owe me.  
  
Disclaimer: Snape is mine in spirit, but none of the Harrypotterverse characters you recognize really belong to me. But Christmas is coming! :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dinner was intolerable that night, as the unspoken tension between Sloane and Snape gave the teacher's table an angry aura. McGonagall noticed first and made a side comment to Dumbledore, who observed quietly. When Leda wasn't glaring daggers at Snape, he was shooting venom at her in every glance. Leda could barely eat the delicious food put in front of them, emotions vivid red as she thought back over his impudence earlier in the day. How dare this traitor burst into my classroom? Disrupt my lessons? And then have the gall to call me to his office to reprimand me for how I handle my classroom? Fey, she thought, casting another dismissive, superior glance in his direction.  
  
This seems to be taking quite a turn, he thought, catching her snide glance and meeting it with a derisive snort. Why in the world should she be angry at me? I happened by on the way to fetch something from the library, and merely meant to applaud her talent in handling those unruly wretches. Stoic as he was, he couldn't help but smirk at this. Right, Severus. He shot her another glance, curious at first, but quickly altering to disdainful. Let's see where this leads, he thought, standing and ushering from the Great Hall.  
  
Leda rose immeditately after, turning to follow. A grab at her sleeve caused her to stop and yank firmly, growling, "What IS it?"  
  
Fuming, she turned around to face Professor McGonagall, who watched her with an arched brow and a look of concern. She spoke quietly, so that the other teachers wouldn't notice anything amiss. "Please, Leda," she implored. "Let him be alone with his own miserable company when he's like this. Trust me- I understand your concern, but I've taught with him for years and like to think I know him well. The only things our association has taught me is that he's consistently rude, has the worst sort of temper tantrums of anyone above the age of five, and will never cease to be completely intolerable when he's in one of those fits."  
  
Leda's expression softened and she nodded, removing her arm from the teacher's grasp and replying with a sober, placid voice. "I'll let him be, but he's ruined my appetite for tonight. Please, may I retire to my room? I'd like to review tommorow's lesson and try and calm down a bit."  
  
McGonagall nodded gingerly. "Don't let him get to you so badly, and do try and get some rest. You seem a bit high-strung."  
  
Leda smiled graciously, nodding her head to the older woman as well as the other teachers. She swept down the steps, past the Hufflepuff table- giving Mallory Morgan a sympathetic pat on the shoulder- and exited the hall.  
  
  
  
Retire to my room early, nothing, she thought, long black cloaks fluttering behind her quick steps. She barely caught notice of the Bloody Baron take a stance to block her passage, stepping swiftly through the wraith and into the Slytherin passageways. He yelled a dramatic curse, waving his rapier behind her for emphasis, but she paid him no heed. The path to the Potions room seemed as familiar as if she herself had been a student here instead of Durmstrange. She had studied the essential layout of the school to the point that she could easily find her way to any of the important areas- blindfolded, if need be. It was part of her basic preparation for this entire undertaking and a simple defense maneuver should anything go awry.  
  
She stopped at the heavy oak door and grabbed the knocker without hesitation, smashing it firmly against the brass backing. She didn't stop at a few polite knocks though, and continued the deafening rapping until the door was violently flung open. Snape stood glowering down at her, his sneer harshly twisting up his already severe features.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you, Sloane, that you would beat down my door like a dim-witted forest troll?" He growled down at her, dark hair casting menacing shadows across his face. Unintimidated by mere posturing, she shoved easily past the thin professor, storming past him into his empty classroom. The fires of earlier classes had been extinguished, all supplies put away. Books were open along his desk, she noted, but everything else was immaculate. Stop, Leda reminded herself. Don't get distracted!  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off, her malachite eyes narrowed to mere slits. "No, you stop, and you listen to me." He arched a brow at this affront, moving back towards his desk as she spoke. "You have no right to barge into my classroom, disrupt my lesson, and taunt me in front of my own students! Who in Hades do you think you are, you ignorant git? You've said ten words to me the entire time I've been here, and you've spat all of them. I've done nothing wrong to you or any of your students- in fact, I feel that I have been more than accepting of their less endearing qualities." Her own lips curved into a sharp, hateful sneer, long sleeves folding along with her arms. She wondered for an instant how similar she looked to him- hair dangling in her face in the same manner, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and lips curved.  
  
He paused for a moment, eyes lighting with mocking humor. For a moment she thought he would laugh and pressed her lips tightly together. She gave me that look once before, Snape recalled, watching her irate expression with reminiscent humor. No, Severus- this is hardly the time to start that again. You must not get distracted.  
  
"Sloane," he spoke, each word viscous with imperious disdain. "I merely wanted to return your lesson plan for next week." He scowled darkly, pushing her paper across the desk. "You knocked it to the floor in your hurry to leave the hall, and I felt it irresponsible in that a student may discover your... plans, for the coming days." Leda's jaw fell open slightly, staring blankly at him for a long moment before accepting the paper. He cocked his head a bit, limpid eyes glittering with amusement. "As for my previous attitude, I'm afraid that's none of your business. You're dismisse-"  
  
Leda cut him off, clutching the papers tightly in her hand. "Dismissed? I'm dismissed? There you go again, you impudent git! Who are you but a fellow teacher? What on earth lets you dismiss me as though I were one of your students?" She paused just briefly, jaw clenching a bit before continuing. "And it is entirely my business why you've behaved so boorishly to me. Tell me, Severus," she queried, and he tensed visibly at the sound of his name. "Is it because I'm from Durmstrang? Is it because I wasn't 'good enough' to be accepted to Hogwarts? Tell me now, because I won't hesitate to go to Dumbledore if this continues."  
  
Infuriatingly calm, he sat back in the chair at his desk and steepled his fingers, watching her hand ball up around the paper. "Dumbledore knows why you disgust me so. You're nothing but a simpering brat. You're fresh out of school and still a simple, mewling pup. He gave you the job I've been requesting for years, now, knowing how appropriately accomplished I am for the position. And you ponce in here, an underage tart se-..."  
  
She wheeled around and stormed towards the door. "I don't have to listen to this," she murmured, still clenching the paper tightly. She spoke a bit louder, pausing in the doorway without looking back in. "Never interrupt my classroom again. If you have a problem with me, or something I've done, find me at one of the meals."  
  
The echoing slam of the heavy oak door signaled the end of their conversation.  
  
Leda felt a thrill of pride as she retired to her chambers- I did it. I stood up to a traitorous shit and didn't let a thing slip, she smiled, her mind easily bypassing the mistake she made in initially entering. Sleep came quickly that night, easy and dreamless.  
  
Severus rested his head in his hands, eyes lingering on the door as though expecting her to return. I did it. I got her to snap, yelling and glowering at me like the impudent upstart she truly is. No smile presented itself, though, and sleep came slowly, filled with dreams of the past and the love he lost so long ago. 


End file.
